A Dauntless life
by Christina Ginny Lovegood
Summary: The first few chapters are pure fluff, but from chapter 5 there is more action. I really love when you review/favorite/follow my story! Your support makes me write a lot more. I always update as soon as possible. I love chatting, so if you have any ideas, problems or if you just want to talk, feel free to PM me. English isn't my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for grammar mistakes.
1. Chapter 1: The morning

**I don't own any character or book! **

**This chapter is only about Fourtris, there will be more action in the next chapters!**

"Tris, honey, wake up! I made scrambled eggs for breakfast." I hear Tobias's soft voice speaking.

Scrambled eggs... Mmmm... My favorite breakfast. Tobias is an excellent chef, but I can barely make the easiest Dauntless cake. I smile. My eyes are still closed, so I open them. Tobias is standing in front of the kitchen door, smirking. He is wearing a black long sleeved shirt and dark black thigh sweatpants. I realized that I was only in my underwear and the tiny part of Abnegation in me told me that being almost naked in front of a guy is wrong.

"Um.. Can I borrow you a t-shirt?" I ask quietly

"Sure, no problem!" he smiles. "Christina brought you some clothes too, like always. They are in the plastic bag right next to the bed."

Oh, Christina and her clothes. She always brings me slutty dresses and underwear, but I know that she doesn't want anything bad, so I better won't say anything. The double bed where we sleep every night is very comfortable. The pillows and the blanket are white and just as soft as Tobias's kisses. It's Saturday morning, and on Saturday, we have a day off. I wonder what we are going to do all day.

"I found one. It's the shirt I wore the day we first met! Remember, first jumper?!" I hear Four shouting from the second bedroom. Actually, it's not a bedroom, because there's no bed in there, but we call it so. "

"Sure, instructor Four!" I answer giggling.

He walks into our room, laughing. He sits on the edge of the bed and hands me a black t-shirt that smells like his eau de toilette. I have a sweatshirt that smells exactly like that. I smell it, when I miss Tobias. Fortunately, he has to go away very rarely.

"Take this, but after breakfast, put the dress that I bought you yesterday night on. I have a little surprise for us," he winks.

I put the oversized t-shirt on. Oh, how I love it's smell! I look at the clock. It's 8 AM.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" I yawn.

"I want to spend some time with you alone, in here, before the surprise."

He is so sweet. When I was still an initiate, I used to think that Four was rude and a tough guy. And Four is the tough guy, but Tobias is a protective gentleman.

"Aw, sweetie, come here, I want to hug you," I said.

He steps to the bed and comes under the blanket. He hugs me tightly.

"I love you," he murmurs into my hair.

"I love you too," I whisper.

"I love you three," he still murmurs into my hair,

"I love you, Four," I giggle.

"I love you, Six," he smiles. "Should I call you Six? We haven't overcome that fear yet."

It has been four years since the initiation and I am 20. Tobias is now 22. I know that he has needs too, but I am afraid. I'm afraid that he's disappointed in my non-existent skills and in my non-existent curves. I am also afraid to be pregnant and I don't feel ready. Maybe I should be ready. I am already a woman.

"We can... um... If you want to. Even tonight. I am ready an-" I start.

"No, Tris, you are not." He interrupts me. "You will regret it. We talked about it yesterday and you were sure that you will not be ready this month. I don't want to pressure you. It was a joke. I have never done it and I don't feel ready too. It's okay, we have time, honey." He caresses my shoulder.

I love his soft, calm voice. He would definitely be a good father.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asks.

"Sure!" I smile. "The one we always watch?"

"If you want to," he says. I nod.

"Okay. Darling, I have to get up for a second to insert the DVD, i'll be back in a minute," he speaks.

A few seconds later, I see a shadow on the door. Then, I hear someone knocking. "I'll open the door!" I shout and I hear Tobias tittering. Fortunately, the door is near the bedroom. I opened the door and saw an initiate,

Miles, standing at the door. I completely forgot that initiates shouldn't know about me and Four.

"Hi, Six." He says. "What are you doing here? With… only Four's shirt on?"

Before I can open my mouth, Tobias arrives.

"Hi, Miles. We were talking about initiates. T… Six just took a shower and I was sleeping so she put one of my shirts on. Anyways, what's your problem?" he asks firmly.

"Um… I wanted to train with you, but because of the really sexy and hot Six standing here — oh wow, her legs—, I…" he starts

"MILES! YOU DON'T TALK LIKE THAT WITH YOUR INSTRUCTOR!" My boyfriend shouts (roars actually)

"Tob... Toboggan calls I have to go," I say. Toboggan is a slide in French. I really didn't know any word else which starts with 'Tob'. What was I thinking?! I can't call him Tobias in front of the initiates!

**TOBIAS**

"Okay, Six," I say and wave to her.

I am so angry at Miles. He's calling my girlfriend HOT and SEXY?! Well, she is, but another boy —yes, boy. A 16-year-old teenager is not a man— has no right to call her like that!

"Do you have something with her? Oh, God, you're fucking her?! Lucky you!" he whistled.

The brutality in his words is inexplicable. I tried to keep calm.

"Miles. We are not lovers. We are colleagues. There isn't anything else between us. Now, leave," I say concretely.

"Oh, so you're a vir..." He starts, but I slam the door before he can finish.

I walk to the bathroom and hear Tris sobbing. She cries rarely, so it has to be something serious. I try to open the door, but it's locked.

"Tris!" I shout. No answer. "TRIS!" I shout louder. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

I hear her footsteps and the key moving in the keyhole. She slams the door open and hugs me. I push away

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" I ask, while wiping her tears.

"Everyone will know now and..."

I don't let her finish.

"That's why you're crying?" I push her chin up. "It's okay, we have the right to be together and just seeing you wearing my shirt doesn't prove anything. Don't cry please, it breaks my heart to see you like that. I might be your lover, but I am also your best friend. Our relationship is not only about kissing and cuddling. It's about friendship too. I hate those relationships, where two are just 'sex-buddies' and nothing else," I comfort her.

"Oh, you're so good at comforting, Tobias." She smiles. "Should we watch 'Harry Potter' now?"

"If you want to," I wink. I really like winking at her.

"I was more thinking about sleeping together," she says.

I raise one eyebrow. Her behavior isn't like Tris. Not at all.

"Nononono, Notsleepingtogehterlikethat, Imeantfallingasleeptogehetorcuddlingyouknow," she speaks so fast, that I can't understand a thing.

I take her hand.

"Darling, you have nothing to be embarrassed of," I say. "Could you please talk slower?"

"I meant falling asleep together or cuddling, not... _that_"

"Hey, don't worry about being embarrassed. By the way, I'm on, Prior," I say, winking.

"Could you please stop it for a second, Eaton?" she asks playfully.

"Whaaat?" I laugh.

She steps closer, smiling. I can see her beautiful blue eyes. I smell a mix of her perfume and her tears. She pulls me closer, places her small hand on my nape and presses her lips against mine. Our lips touch for only a second. She pulls away. My arms are still wrapped around her back.

"Being so perfect," she whispers in my ear.

"Do you want to cuddle a little?" I ask. "We have plenty of time."

"I think you already know the answer," she smirks.

I pick her up. Her legs are wrapped around my waist. She places her head on my shoulder and I can feel a little teardrop on my shirt. I put her on the bed.  


"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, worrying about her.

"No, it's just that you are so… indescribably amazing. It's a little bit _cliché_, I know, but it's true. I don't know how I survived when I didn't know you," she says while wiping her tears away.

"Maybe you should get some rest," I say."I woke you up really early. It's 9.30, so I think that sleeping until noon will help."

"Okay, but only, if I can sleep with my head on your chest," she says.

"Sure," I smile.

She disappears under the blanket while I am searching my pajama pants.

"Tris, haven't you seen my black pajama pants?" I ask.

"Oh, the ones you always sleep with? They are under your pillow," she says, while handing me the pants.

"Thank you," I say.

I take off my shirt and put on my pajama pants. I go to bed next to Tris. The bed is comfy just as the pillows. I always sleep with one pillow, Tris sleeps with two pillows.

"I love you, Four." She puts her head on my chest.

"I love you, Six." I kiss her forehead.

We fall asleep just like that. Her body is warm and calms me down. I love her so much.


	2. Chapter 2: The nightmares

**GUYS! I am so sorry for not updating for almost a month! I won't be able to update until July 29th because I will be on vacation. I AM SO SORRY! But please review! It will boost my ego and me my motivation for writing more!**

**TOBIAS**

I wake up in a single bed in the dormitory. I see Christina, Cara and Zeke sleeping in their beds. I can't see Tris. There is no bed for her. I get up and run to Christina. I don't care that I have no shirt on; I am worried about my Sweetheart.

"Chris! Where's Tris?!" I whisper loudly while shaking her.

"Mmmm… whaaat?" she yawns.

"Tris! Where is she?" I whisper angrily.

Suddenly, she doesn't look tired anymore. She wraps her blanket around her.

"Let's go," she says.

"Where?" I ask.

"You'll see," she says. "Just be as quiet as you can, it's 3AM and we shouldn't be out of bed."

We don't say any word until we arrive to a red door. I noticed that the hallways were black, so we should still be in Dauntless. She opens the door and I see a tear escaping her dark eye. I see Tris lying in a bed. She's covered with white roses.

"I am so sorry, Tobias," she says, weeping, and hugs me.

"Sorry for what?" I ask. "Is she…?" I feel my tears falling.

"She is almost deceased. I am sorry."

_Almost? _That means that there's hope!

"Almost?" I ask, my voice filled with hope.

"Well… Your father Marcus beat her so hard that she will never recover from this, even if she survives and there's a 10% chance of it. She will not remember you. I am sorry," she sobs.

Suddenly, I sit up, screaming and shaking. My whole body is covered by cold sweat. I cried so much that my pillow is completely wet. I hear Tris sitting up and I feel her breathing in my ear.

"Is this the same again?" she whispers.

"The same," I say, trying not to cry in front of her.

"It is okay, let it all out," she says. "I'll bring you a glass of water."

She gets up and walks to the kitchen. I hear the water gurgling. She comes back, handing me a yellow cup.

"Drink it and take your sedative that Dr. Wilson gave us. It's going to be okay, but please tell Wilson about your nightmares," she says.

"Well, I don't think it's going to help, but okay."

The war was over. Fortunately, Will survived, even if he had been shot. I am 'mentally disturbed' like they say. I have nightmares and visions. Sometimes, I hear my father's voice "It's good for you" speaking in my head. There are still the factions, but the Erudites were all slaughtered, so there are only four factions and the factionless. I swallow the bitter pill and feel a lot better.

"Are you okay or do you need a sleeping pill too?" she asks, worried.

I take her hand.

"I am okay," I say. I look at the clock; it shows 11:45 AM. "Are you tired? We can sleep more, if that's what you want."

"Yeah," she says through a yawn and lies between the blankets.

"I am really sorry for keeping you awake all those nights," I say and feel a tear rolling down my cheek.

She weeps my tear away.

"Don't worry, I need you more than I need sleep," she smiles. "You have to get some rest, sleep a bit."

I love Tris. She is selfless (she stays awake almost all night for me), brave (she saved me from my father Marcus), honest (she always tells me, when I do something wrong), smart (she loves to read) and kind (she always shares her love to everybody).

"Thank you. I love you, Tris," I say.

"You're welcome. I lov—" she starts, but I don't let her finish and I kiss her. Hard. At first, she's surprised, but then she kisses me back, inserting her tongue into my mouth. I feel hungry. Terribly hungry for her. I slide my hand under her shirt and she pulls away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I say, regretting what I just did.

"No, it's just that I don't want to. I am still afraid that you want me just for my body. Not that I don't trust you, but…" she breaks into tears. Already two seconds later, before I can comfort her, she's wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry. I have to be strong for you. Only for you, not for me, Caleb, Chris', mom or dad. I love you, but I just can't do this."

"It's okay, darling, I am sorry, I shouldn't have… Let's sleep now; we're both tired, okay?"

"Okay," she says.

_She is so strong and fragile at the same time._ I think before falling asleep.

I wake up in a single bed in the dormitory. I see Christina, Cara and Zeke sleeping in their beds. I can't see Tris. There is no bed for her. I get up and run to Christina. I don't care that I have no shirt on; I am worried about my Sweetheart.

"Chris! Where's Tris?!" I whisper loudly while shaking her.

"Mmmm… whaaat?" she yawns.

"Tris! Where is she?" I whisper angrily.

Suddenly, she doesn't look tired anymore. She wraps her blanket around her.

"Let's go," she says.

"Where?" I ask.

"You'll see," she says. "Just be as quiet as you can, it's 3AM and we shouldn't be out of bed."

We don't say any word until we arrive to a red door. I noticed that the hallways were black, so we should still be in Dauntless. She opens the door and I see a tear escaping her dark eye. I see Tris lying in a bed. She's covered with white roses.

"I am so sorry, Tobias," she says, weeping, and hugs me.

"Sorry for what?" I ask. "Is she…?" I feel my tears falling.

"She is almost deceased. I am sorry."

_Almost? _That means that there's hope!

"Almost?" I ask, my voice filled with hope.

"Well… Your father Marcus beat her so hard that she will never recover from this, even if she survives and there's a 10% chance of it. She will not remember you. I am sorry," she sobs.

I break into tears.

"I should leave you alone with her body," Christina says and leaves.

Just when I am about to kiss her lifeless forehead, Marcus enters the room.

"Mar—"

I could not even finish the word, as another Marcus entered. And one more. And another one. And another one. Four Marcuses, the number of my fears. They all have a belt in their hands.

"It's good for you," they say at the same time. I lie down on my stomach and feel my back burning. I scream for help, but nobody seems to hear me.

I wake up, screaming. My heart beats so hard that it makes me want to throw up. I pant very loudly.

I feel Tris's hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart, it has been fifteen minutes since you fell asleep and you already have nightmares. This is getting worse; you have to talk with Dr. Wilson today. Was it the same?" she asks. I can tell that she is really worried about me.

"Yes, it was, but there was my father involved at the end," I say.

"Oh… Are you too tired to go to Dr. Wilson's office?" she asks.

"No, let's go," I say and get up.

I realize that Tris is in her underwear and I know it's uncomfortable for her to see me in underwear. I understand it. I would also be uncomfortable with it, if somebody I hate touched me like… _that_ against my will. And that somebody was Peter. Nobody believes Tris, except me and Christina. They say that they believe her, but Christina told me that they are lying.

"I will take a shower, so you can dress, " I say. I kiss her on her forehead.

"Okay," she smiles.


	3. Chapter 3: The rude initiate

**Thanks to FourTrisLover and one Guest for writing a review! Also thanks to everyone, who marked my story as their favorite and who follow my story.**

**I wouldn't be able to update until July 29th, because I will be on a vacation. I hope it's okay, you'll have an amazing chapter, when I get back! I am also sorry for my grammar mistakes. English isn't my native language!**

**TRIS**

I get up and walk to the cabinet. I hear the water gurgling and Tobias entering the shower. I open the cabinet and choose to put on a simple black dress. It's hard to zip it and after 10 minutes of trying, I finally can do it. Just when I am about to start doing make up, I hear the door of the bathroom opening. I look at the door and see Tobias in his usual black clothes.

"So, you're ready?" I ask while putting on my lipstick.

"Yes. I can see that you are ready too!" Tobias says, smirking.

"Just got ready," I smirk as a response. "Let's go!"

I open the door of our apartment and take Tobias by the hand. He pulls away.

"Just colleagues, remember? There's a plenty of initiates here," he says.

"Right," I say and step out of our apartment. Tobias closes the door behind him. I see Miles down the long hallway.

"There's Miles," I whisper. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't think that he's going to tell us something," Tobias says.

"I think he will, and–" I start.

"Look, who's here! Four and Six, huh?" Miles shouts from the end of the hallway and walks toward us.

"So, Four, you had a nice night with Six? This sexy Six! Oh, I'd be glad if you'd let me kiss her," Miles says, pushes Tobias away and presses his lips against mine. His lips taste like alcohol and cigarettes. I push him forcefully away and punch him in the face. He falls on the floor. I am not done yet. I hit him with my foot between his legs. He groans.

"How dare you to talk about me like that? How dare you to touch me with your dirty hands? Who do you think you are, you son of a bitch," I say angrily and hit his belly one last time.

Almost all initiates are gathered around us.

"What are YOU waiting for? Go and train for tomorrow!" I shout and walk to my apartment, which is only ten meters from Dr. Wilson's office. Even if I live with Tobias, I sometimes need a place to be on my own. I sit on the comfortable dark brown couch. I feel a teardrop falling on my dress. Just when I want to wipe my tears away and redo my makeup, I hear someone knocking at the door. I don't answer. This someone knocks louder and I hear Christina's voice speaking.

"Can I come in?" she asks.

"Ar– Are you al– al– alone? I stutter through my crying.

"No, I am with Four, is it okay?" she asks, worrying about me like always.

"Yes," I say and hear the door squeaking. I feel someone sitting on the couch. I turn my head and see Christina's dark eyes.

"Come here," she says and hugs me tightly. Her hair smell like pineapples. "Be strong for Tobias," she whispers in my ear while wiping my tears away. "He is having a hard time. If you need a shoulder to cry on, call me. Just try to not to cry in front of your boyfriend. I love you." She kisses my cheek. "I have to go, Will is waiting for me, bye," she says and gets up. She walks to Tobias and hugs him. "Bye, Tobias. Be strong!" she says and walks out the room, slamming the door behind her.

I look to Tobias through my tears. My vision is blurred because I am still crying. I wipe my tears away and get up. I walk to Tobias and hug him. I feel his teardrop falling on my shoulder.

"Tobias, look at me. We're going to get through this. I will redo my makeup and then we can go talk to Dr. Wilson," I say.

"I know, it's just that… Normally, in a relationship, the man should be the strong part and–" he says. I interrupt him with a kiss.

"You are so strong. I've never known a man, who's strong enough to cry in front of his girlfriend," I say as I pull away.

He caresses my hair.

"Dr. Wilson isn't here today. I reserved an appointment for tomorrow, at 5 PM," he says.

"That's great. Let's go back to your apartment then," I say briefly, wiping my tears away again. "I'll just redo my makeup in five minutes."

I take my makeup bag out of my purse and take off my mascara. There's no mirror in my apartment, so I ask Tobias.

"Do I look like I just cried?"

"No, you're perfect, let's go," he smiles. I put the makeup bag back in my black purse.

We exit the apartment. I see the Dauntless nurses taking Miles to the hospital. He is bleeding pretty hard. The black carpets are covered by blood.

We walk through the hallway not saying a word. Tobias's apartment is very near to mine, so we arrive there quickly. Tobias opens the door and enters. I follow him. The room is dimly lit. There's a large Dauntless cake on the table. The room is cleaned and there are candles everywhere. _What's going on? _I think. Tobias takes me by the hands and stands in front of me.

"Tris Prior, when I first saw you, I knew that you were the one for me. I thought that I need to protect you. You looked so fragile. But now I know. You are not the weak Stiff anymore. You are the strongest woman in Abnegation. You are my shoulder to cry on. I think of you every night before falling asleep. Your lips are so soft to kiss. Your body is so perfect. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you marry me, Tris Prior?" he says, standing on one knee.

All I can think is _what?_

"No, Tobias. I can't marry you. We are going through very hard times and I can't marry you now. In the future, yes, I definitely will, but not now. The initiates shouldn't know about us, remember? I love you Tobias, and I want to marry you, but I can't do it now. I can't even wear the ring," I say. Tobias looks shocked. "Tobias, listen, I love you. I want to marry you. But not right now, okay?"

"Okay," He says disappointedly. "Do you want some cake?"

I kiss him as a response. I open my mouth very slowly and he inserts his tongue in my mouth. He pulls me closer and picks me up. He takes me to the bedroom and lays me on the bed, still kissing me. He sits carefully on the top of me and takes off his shirt. I feel fear.

"Tobias. I don't want to," I say. My voice trembles.

"Me neither, I am just tired and I thought that maybe you'd help me with my nightmares. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Trust me. I am not mad or something," he says, calming me.

"Okay," I say as he takes my dress off. His strong hands are caressing all my body. I can see his erect manhood through his pants. He kisses me and takes his pants off. Our clothes are thrown everywhere in the bedroom.

"Tobias. Please. I don't want to have s… se… you know, with you, with anyone. Peter hurt me," I say.

"We are not going to make love, sweetie, I just wanted to show you, that I love you, your body, your everything, trust me," I hear his calm voice speaking.

I felt my muscles relaxing.

"Are you okay, if I take your underwear off?" he asks.

"No," I say. "Please don't take yours away, too."

"If that's what you want," he says, and lies down next to me.

"I am so sorry, I am just not ready. It has only been six months since… You know… Peter," I say my head on his chest.

"It's okay. I don't want to force you. And I didn't want to have sex either; I just wanted to see your beautiful body. I love you so much, Tris," he says.

"I love you too, Tobias."


	4. New chapter soon!

**Hey guys, I am sorry that I haven't post anything yet. I am writing a long chapter and I hope to publish it tomorrow or on the 5th of August. Don't worry, I will continue my story. Feel free to PM me! **


	5. Chapter 4: The night

**Guys! I am SO sorry for not having updated for 1 month! I was on vacation. Now, I'll be able to post a lot more, cause school starts in three days for me and I'll spend most of my free time on Internet **

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE, WHO REVIEW, FOLLOW OR HAVE MARKED MY STORY AS THEIR FAVORITE! ESPECIALLY FOURTRISLOVER, WHO HAS ALREADY WRITTEN TWO REVIEWS!**

**TOBIAS**

I wake up. I am screaming, covered by cold sweat and I am weeping. Barely one second later I see Tris's worrying face on the top of mine. She takes me by the hand and helps me to sit up.

"Tell me, Tobias, was it the same?" she asks, wiping away my tears.

"No," I answer. "It was about my father and..." I take a deep breath as I look away from her. "You."

"Me?" I can hear that she's surprised.

"Yes. He was... You... Well... You took my place. Your father was Marcus and he... beat you. And he... forced me to look at it," I mumble.

I feel Tris's strong hands on my shoulders.

"It's going to be just fine," she whispers in my ear. Her whisper tickles me.

"What time is it," I ask her, while turning my head towards her.

"Two AM. I am not sleepy at all. I woke up two hours ago," she replies, smirking. Her face is so attractive, that I can't resist to kiss her.

I press my lips very softly on hers. I open my mouth very slowly. Her lips tastes like a sweet lemon candy. And then, it happens. She pulls me closer to her and kisses me loudly. Without any permission she enters her tongue in my mouth. I pull away.

"What are you doingfg, Tris?" I ask amusingly.

"Kissing my boyfriend," she smiles.

I kiss her deeper than she did. I lay her on the bed while still kissing her. I suddenly feel very strong and all my fears are swept away. She moans and begins to take off my shirt. I don't stop kissing. My body's temperature must be at least 39 degrees Celsius (102.2 degrees Fahrenheit) by now. She's finally done with my shirt. By now, she's caressing my abs and interrupts the kiss.

"I have some, too," she says.

"Really?"

"You want to see?" she winks.

I take her shirt off as a response.

"I can definitely see them," I say. I press my lips on her 'light' abs. Her hips rise. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yes," she sighs. "It is very good, but please, take it slowly. Peter might have stolen my virginity, but it's my first 'real' time. I know that it's yours, too, so.."

"I am sorry to interrupt you, but don't worry," I say. "I'll take it slowly."

She looks me in the eye and nods. I kiss her abs and put my hands on her waist. Suddenly, I remember that I have bought nothing to protect Tris from being pregnant.

"Tris," I say.

She moans as a response.

"I have no condom on me," I say, blushing. It must be because I spent my whole childhood in Abnegation.

"Who cares?" she says.

"Tris. We can't... tonight. We just can't."

She sits up. She has only her bra and her sweatpants on her. "I know what it's all about. You don't want me, huh? I have a childish body! I am not good enough for you! For the handsome and strong instructor Four! But guess what? I don't care about your excuses! I AM LEAVING!" she's screaming by now.

"Tris. You are not leaving."

"Oh I am so leaving!" She picks up her shirt and puts it on.

She slams the door behind her.

**TRIS**

I slam the door behind me. Luckily, I have always my apartment keys on me. Wary, as I am, I check if my keys are in my left pocket. They aren't there. I slide my hand in my right pocket. They aren't there neither. I am getting nervous. I haven't any other pocket. I have to go back. Just when I think about how am I entering Tobias's apartment, he knocks quietly on the door.

"Tris? Are you there?" he whispers.

"Yes. Give me my apartment keys. NOW," I say coldly.

He opens the door. I step back, surprised by his calm, beautiful face.

"Sure," he nods. "But first, listen to me. I would love to make love to you. I am ready and you told me that you are, too. But I am not ready to be a father. I love you, and I want it. Tomorrow, I'll buy some protection, okay?" He walks to me and presses his forehead against mine. "I didn't want to hurt you."

Oh, Tobias. He has always known, how to talk to me, when I am upset. I wrap my hands around his chest.

"I am sorry for being so... Moody," I say, looking at the floor.

"It's okay. So, your keys," he says, searching my keys in his pocket.

"I don't need them, Tobias. I need you."

I press my lips softly against his. He wraps his hands around my neck and kisses me back even softer than I did. I open my mouth and lick his lower lip, begging for entrance. I feel him smiling against my mouth. He enters his tongue in my mouth. I moan quietly in his mouth. He pulls away.

"Tris?"

"Mmm?" I moan.

"I love you, but we should get some sleep."

"I love you, too. You are perfect. Don't forget the doctor's appointment!"

"I won't," he says. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. He lays (lies?) me on the bed.

"Gorgeous," he whispers and takes his clothes off. He has only his boxers on. He comes on the top of me, careful to not put any weight on me and kisses me hard. Without having my permission, he massages my tongue with his. He takes my shirt off very slowly. Then, he caresses my body. When his hands reach my inner thigh, he kisses my belly button, making my hips rise again. I feel excitement all over my body. He takes my sweatpants off too and begins to kiss my panties. Then, in less than a second, he kisses me again.

"Should we continue tomorrow?"

"Yes. Be brave tonight, Tobias."

**I know, that it's short and there's no action, but the next chapter will be a lot longer and a lot better!**


	6. Chapter 5: The secret

**Sorry! I really am sorry for not updating for such a long time, but the time passes so fast that I just don't have time... I promise I'll try to update more often! The more you write reviews the more often I update! **_Everything written in italic is the P.O.V-s thoughts! _

TRIS

I feel someone moving next to me. I open my eyes and see Tobias. He is covered by cold sweat and shaking. He is mumbling my name over and over again.

"Tris.. Tris... No, Tris... I love you, don't..." he mumbles. I place my hand on his shoulder, trying to wake him up. I shake his shoulder and see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Tobias! Tobias! Wake up!" I whisper loudly. And then he wakes, screaming.

"You okay?" I ask.

"To be honest, no. I am not okay. I am so sorry for waking you up, I didn't mean to," he says, his voice still shaking.

"And... Was it the same? With the white roses?" I ask, looking him worriedly.

"Yes, Tris, but it was only a nightmare. I can talk about it tomorrow, with Dr. Wilson. We have a day off tomorrow, too, because Eric wants to have a day of training with all the initiates mixed," he says, calmer than before.

"Oh, that's nice. And how's your..." I start, but he interrupts me with a kiss.

He presses his lips very softly on mine. He knows that I'd kill for that kind of kiss. I put my hand on his neck and pull him closer. He deepens the kiss very slowly. I open my mouth even slower than he did. When our tongues touch and his begins to massage mine, he comes on the top of me, careful to not put too much weight on me. I feel his breath on my teeth. It smells like desire. It smells like love, affection, but also like strength.

He pulls away.

"Tris, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Because I can wait a century, but you have to feel ready in your heart."

"I am. I love you. I want it," I answer.

"Okay. But it may hurt the first time. When we are ready, I'll put some lubricant on me to make it easier for you."

"Tobias, what about you? Are you ready?" I ask him. I still feel that I have to take care of him.

"Actually not. I am conscious, but it's for you and only for you, so.." he answers, looking down. He's probably too ashamed to look in my eyes.

"No. Tobias. I won't accept it if you aren't ready," I interrupt him.

"Tris, you've been the strong one all the time, I have to.." he starts.

"Tobias. Listen. I can wait a thousand years, okay? To be honest, I am not completely ready either. I just thought that you wanted it, too," I interrupt him. "We can continue, but just stop, when you are feeling conscious."

"Okay," Tobias says. And kisses me again. This time harder. He enters his tongue in my mouth without any permission and deepens the kiss. I place my hand on his neck and pull him closer. As he presses him against me, I feel him poking against my inner thigh. I slide my hand under his shirt and I start to caress his abs. Just by doing that, I have the right for a soft moan. These are moans for me. Only for me. Nobody else has ever heard his moans before. Suddenly, I feel his breath on my ear.

"You are so gorgeous. Can I take your shirt off?" He says quietly right in my ear. I can almost hear (yes, hear) his smile.

"Do what you want. I'll tell you to stop, if I feel uncomfortable," I whisper.

He slides his hand slowly under my shirt and takes it slowly off. As I lay in front of him, only in my bra and sweatpants, I feel exposed. I feel some tears in my throat.

"Tobias, I... I don't want to continue, I just..." I clear my throat. "It's just that it reminds me of... what happened... you know.. Peter and I."

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't worry. I won't force you. I am not Peter. I am not the fake simulation Tobias. I love you, remember?" He says, pulling away.

That's right. He isn't the fake Tobias who'd force me to do something against my will.

"May-maybe we should stop trying to do something we aren't ready for..." I said, my head probably bright red.

"You're right, sweetie. We should just go to sleep, right?" he says. "And if it makes you feel better, I am more embarrassed than you are."

I look up and see his eyes filled with embarrassment.

"Once a Stiff, always a Stiff," we say exactly at the same time.

We pull the blanket on us and fall asleep. His hands are wrapped around me to "protect me against the nightmares", like he says.

TOBIAS

Suddenly, I open my eyes. The sun is already up in the sky and the room is filled with light. I see Tris sleeping, I hear her heavy but slow breathing. I look at the clock. It's 10 AM. Than means that I had no nightmares today! Still not believing what I just figured out, I sit on the bed. I feel Tris moving on the bed and look at her. She slowly opens her eyes and yawns.

"Hiii... I mean, good morning. What kind of nightmare did you have tonight?" she says unclearly.

"I didn't have any!"

Tris doesn't seem tired anymore.

"What do you mean by you didn't have any?"

"Well I didn't!" I say. "Is it bad or something that I don't wake you up every night anymore?"

"No! I mean you had a nightmare, even multiple of them every night! That's just weird, but that's great that you didn't have one last night."

Tris is kind of bizarre today.

"We should go to Dr. Wilson's now! And quickly!" She says, rushing to her shirt.

"Wait what? Why?" I take her by the hand and pull her closer. "I thought we promised each other to have no secrets!"

"He'll explain it to you. Now, come!"she says. She already has her shirt on and runs to the door. I stay on the bed. "Come!" she says. "We don't have time!"

"I demand some answers! I won't move unless you tell me why we have to go there now and not at 5PM!"

She comes to me.

"Are you a complete idiot? Are you suicidal? If not, you have to come with me! They want you... Come!"

_Everything is so confusing... Yes, I'm a Divergent, but it isn't anything special since the Erudite are destroyed. _

I run with her down the hallway and enter the Dr. Wilson's office. Dr. Wilson is there, sitting on the couch and looking at me worriedly.

"Tobias. I've got no time to explain, but you have to get out of there. The Dauntless are looking for you. You are special- you are an Insurgent. That means that you have only one fear. They are jealous of you and especially Eric wants to kill you. That happened because of the war. You were traumatised. Your one fear is losing Tris and they are going to use it against you," he says firmly.

"You... You mean that they are going to try to kill Tris?"

He doesn't answer, but looks me so deeply in the eyes that I understand it's a yes.

**Sorry that it's short, but in the following chapters there will be just a little bit of fluff and not a lot of action. I will hopefully update this week! Review please, thanks for reading!**


	7. Thank you!

**I just wanted to start a new chapter and I decided to look in the reviews... 11 REVIEWS GUYS! It's 5 more than before the chapter 5! Anyways, I decided to answer to a guest, who commented the eau de toilette of Tobias. Actually, I can speak French fluidly, because I lived many years in Brussels and I know that eau de toilette means toilet water, too, but it also means a perfume that is lighter than the actual perfumes are. Maybe it's confusing, but type "eau de toilette" in Google images search and you'll only see perfume bottles ;) My dream is to become a writer, so it means SO MUCH to me when you tell me that my story is quality writing, that it's amazing or that I should update soon. I will try to use your ideas. If I don't in the next chapter, I probably will in the following ones.  
You'll probably have a new chapter tomorrow or on Monday, I'm just so happy that so many of you wrote reviews, followed and/or favourited my story. I am so proud of you, thank you! **


	8. Chapter 6: Insurgents

**Many thanks, guys! Thanks for your support, it really gives me more ideas for my fanfiction. I love you all! Enjoy this new chapter :)**

**TOBIAS**

"But… why didn't you tell me?" I stutter, not believing what I just heard.

"You were weak an-" I hear Tris's soft voice.

"Stop thinking that I am weak! I am not weak! I can handle it on my own, too!" I almost shout and turn so that I am facing her.

"They're not coming after you, Four! They're coming after me, you understand?" she says a little bit too loudly. "If we never met, or even better- if you hated me, they'd never try to kill me!"

I feel the familiar anger building in me. How dare she, after all I've done for her?!

"You know what, Tris, maybe it would've been better if you-" I start, shouting very loudly, but Dr. Wilson interrupts me.

"It would've. That's a great idea, Tris! Now, calm down. Both of you," he says so quietly comparing to us that I stop immediately talking. "Good. I actually have a friend who's dealing with the different serums. The Erudite have the Emotion serum- it is able to make someone love or hate another person. Maybe if we could have some of that, we could-"

"No," I interrupt him.

"But," he tries to continue. I see Tris rolling her eyes.

"NO!" I shout. "If I begin to hate Tris, she'll be basically dead for me and I won't let that happen! I DO NOT AGREE WITH THIS!"

I feel Tris stepping behind me.

"Four they're going to kill the both of us. You could think 'bout it…"

"No, Tris, I won't agree to drink a serum to forget you forever." I say softly, taking her by the hand.

"Fine! Die if you want to!" says Wilson, clearly disappointed.

"Come on Wilson! We need a plan pretty quickly," I say. Now, I feel stronger and safer. I won't lose Tris voluntarily. Never."

"I don't have any other option Tobias! You and Tris will rather stay alive and hate each other or you'll die together."

"I want to die with her," I say immediately after that he has finished.

"But… I don't want to die… and I don't want to hate Four either," Tris says. Her voice sounds like a child's one. I realize that for her it's hard. I have no family left; I have only Tris. Without her, I'd be completely alone. It's pretty much the same thing for her except that her biggest dream is to become a mother to my child and whatever she chooses it won't be possible.

Someone knocks at the door. I recognize this knocking. Two knocks in a row and then the third one is after a 3 seconds' pause. It's Natalia, our nurse.

"Dr. Wilson? Are you there?" I hear vaguely her quiet, calm voice.

"Come on in, Natasha" Wilson says.

She opens the door and enters the dimly lit room with white walls.

"You know that I don't like when… Oh, hello Tris and Four! What are you doing here?" she asks. Her name is Russian, but she only speaks English and she has no Russian accent.

"They know," winks Wilson.

"They do?" she says, astonished. "Anyway, I've got no time for that. I've got the remedy."

God, everything's so confusing! What remedy? What's an Insurgent? How do the Dauntless know about my fears? I decide to say nothing. I'll figure it out later.

"Okay, great. We need Tris in the testing room. Four, stay here. Natasha-" Wilson says, rushing to the door and taking Tris by her shoulder.

"Nata_lia_" she corrects him.

"_Natalia,_" he says. "Give Four that book. They need you… you know where."

"Enough." I say firmly. "I demand some explanations!"

"Tobias," Tris starts, but stops immediately and I see tears of fear in her eyes.

I hold my breath, afraid of their reaction. Natalia places her hand on my shoulder.

"Breathe," she says. Her voice pacifies me instantly. "We already knew your real name. And anyways, we couldn't call you Four anymore since you have only one fear left." She holds her laughter back, but still ends up by giggling.

"But… How?" I manage to say. Since I am 'mentally disturbed' I have problems to express myself.

"We've got no time," says Natalia and hands me a book. I look at it. On the cover stands a crying red-haired woman. I look at her feet and realize that she's burning.

"They burned her like a witch," I whisper.

I can only read six blood red words. "Insurgents: a danger to our society"

"You shouldn't believe everything they say, but there's a good and truthful explanation about the Insurgents and how to know that someone is one. It is on page 46," Natalia says.

"We should go. Tobias, we'll be back in about a half hour," says Wilson.

"Frank, I'll return tomorrow, I'll probably have to work all night. Good-bye everyone!" says Natalia before slamming the door.

"Do me a favor and don't call me Frank," murmurs Frank (sorry, Dr. Wilson).

"Stay here, Tobias. We'll come back soon. I love you," Tris speaks. She frees herself from Wilson's hand on her shoulder, steps in front of me and hugs me tightly. Her breath tickles my hair.

"Be brave," she mumbles and steppes back.

"Let's go, Tris," Wilson calls and they leave.

I stand there a few more minutes, just looking at the book. I finally decide to sit down and open the book on the page 46.

**Chapter 2: How to recognize an Insurgent?**

By now, you all know that Insurgents have only one fear. That means that they are able to take over the country and kill everyone.

They have pretty much the same characteristics as the Divergents (they have multiple results at the aptitude test and are awake during simulations) with a few exceptions.

-Before turning an Insurgent, they have to experience a severe traumatism.

- They are 'mentally disturbed'

-All of the male Insurgents so far have had brown hair and blue eyes. The female Insurgents are not recognizable by their appearance.

-The males are gentlemen and the females are very polite women.

-They do fearless things, for example Bungee and parachute jumping.

-They often want to start a revolution.

All Insurgents must be eliminated. They are difficult to catch, so their fears must be used to eliminate them.

I close the book, even though there's still a long description of the Insurgents left. Jeanine's voice still screams in my head. Instead of "Their fears must be used to eliminate them." I see "Tris is going to die for nothing."

I look at the clock. 11:29 PM. They left at 10:58, so they should be back in one minute. I hear someone on the other side of the door. All of a sudden, they open the door. I see Miles and he obviously sees me, because he's not blind –yet-.

"Oh, look! What are you doing here? Are you finally gone mad?" he says. An evil smirk lies on his mouth.

"It's not your business, Miles," I answer with my firm instructor Four voice. "Leave. Now."

He doesn't.

"Have you finally broken up with Six? That's why you're here, huh?" he says. His evil and mean voice reminds me of Peter.

As an answer I shoot him in the leg with my gun than I always carry with me. He screams of pain.

"Who's the weak one now?" I smile to him and close the door. He probably limps to the infirmary.

I sit back on the couch. Now, I hear someone knocking again. It's probably Tris and Wilson.

"Tobias," I hear Tris's angry voice. "Open the door, now!"

I open the door slowly and she walks in nervously with Wilson, who is as calm as he usually is.

"Who do you think you are? We do our best to keep in secret that you're different and you just shoot a 16-year-old boy in the leg! Haven't you read the characteristics of an Insurgent?"

I swallow hard.

"Well… I didn't finish it…" I say, looking at my feet. Miles's blood is all over the carpet.

"Why? Do I really have to look after you every single minute? You're not even capable of being alone without getting in trouble for thirty minutes!"

I feel a tear rolling over my cheek.

"I… I don't know… I'm sorry. It's just too much for a day…" I say unclearly while trying to hold back my tears.

"Let go, Tris. It's hard for him," Wilson says.

"Don't you think that it's even harder for me?" Tris snaps. "I'm the one they want to kidnap and torture!"

"Shhh," Wilson hushes. "There's someone behind the door," he whispers.

He's right. I can hear it, too.

"Open the door very slowly and come out. You are all arrested for rebellion attempt," speaks a low male voice.

"Well done," whispers Tris angrily.

"Hush, Tris. I've got an idea," I hear Wilson's voice speaking before I hear a gunshot.

**Thanks for reading. I'll write a new chapter very soon! Let me know how you liked it: review, favourite and follow! **


	9. Chapter 7: The hiding place

**I AM SO SORRY! I know, again. I have so much schoolwork and we had to move to another country, which means that I have a new school and I have to deal with it. I promise that you'll have a chapter at least every week-end! Please reviews or PM me ideas, I've run out of ideas :( **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR LEMONS. IF YOU ARE SENSIBLE TO THIS KIND OF STUFF, THE FIRST FEW SENTENCES WILL BE ENOUGH. ONLY THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER HAS AN IMPACT ON THE PLOT.**

**TOBIAS**

"We have no time. Listen. Quickly!" orders Wilson. "Have you read Anne Frank's diary?"

"What?" says Tris a little bit too loudly. "Ain't nobody got time for books now!"

"I have," I say, placing my hand on Tris's shoulder to calm her. "What about it?"

"Well. You two probably have to go into hiding. Like Anne Frank did. I've planned this since I came here and saw all the killing of the Divergents…. Four, can you move that table please?"

I grab his table where he always works and push it towards the wall. As I push it, I look on the floor and see that there is a small trapdoor under the table. It looks like a red carpet, but if you're closer to see, you can actually see that it is a trapdoor.

"Let's go in! Quickly!" says Tris. She is really angry- her ears are bright red like always when she is angry. She opens the trapdoor and I see really sharp stairs leading underground. She takes my hand and pulls me with her. Wilson stays in the office, of course.

"Be brave. When they will be gone, I'll bring you some food. Have as much fun as possible while being quiet and please don't kill each other. Good luck!" He says as he closes the trapdoor.

We run down the stairs into a small apartment. There is one bedroom, one bathroom, a small living room and a kitchen. The apartment is really tiny: there won't be any room for a third person.

Tris looks at me with her deep blue eyes.

"Tobias… I'm sorry for being so… moody. I was really nervous. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry I made you cry," she whispers as tears roll down her cheeks.

I don't know what to do, so I just hug her.

"It's okay, it happens to everyone. Just don't cry please. I love you," I say, as I fondle her head.

"I love you too," she whispers so quietly that I can barely hear her.

And then she kisses me so softly, but so passionately. The kiss is indescribable. I kiss her back and deepen the kiss. She smiles against my mouth and bites her lip. Just when I want to ask her if she's okay, she kisses me hard. I see. She hesitated. I kiss her back even harder and brush my tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Our tongues join for a slow dance. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. We walk to the bedroom and I put her on the bed. I come on top of her, careful to not put too much weight on her.

"Tobias.." she starts.

"What's wrong, Tris?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm hungry," she answers.

"Oh, Wilson will bring us food soon. I can check if we have something else or…"

"I'm not hungry for food," she interrupts me.

She pulls me closer and slides her hands under my shirt, caressing my abs. I shiver at the touch of her cold hands. It feels good; I moan quietly inside her mouth. We've done this a billion times and I know that we won't go farther than taking off each other's clothes. And it doesn't bother me. I don't want to force Tris for something that she is afraid of. She'll tell me when she'll be ready.

As she kisses me, my hands explore her back, especially the area that is around her bra clasp. She nods. It means that it is okay for me to take of her shirt. I grab the hem of her black shirt, pull it over her head and throw it God knows where. I kiss her as hard as I can and look at her beautiful body. A black bra that we chose together covers her small breasts. Beautiful. She is so beautiful; and sometimes I feel that I don't deserve her. While I think about that, Tris has already taken my shirt off and thrown it on the floor.

"Wondering where your shirt is, Mister Eaton? Then stop staring at my breasts," she giggles in my ear and wraps her thin legs around my waist. We kiss for another few minutes.

"Are you okay if I take your pants off?" I whisper in her mouth.

She doesn't answer for a moment. Then, she says yes. I slide my hands slowly to her jeans. First, I unbutton them. She shivers.

"It's okay. It's okay." I reassure her.

She swallows hard and tells me to continue.

I unzip her black skinny jeans and pull them down to her ankle. I struggle to take them off for a second, but I finally manage to do it. As I see her exposed, I immediately feel a lump in my jeans. I think that she feels it, too, as her eyes grow bigger.

"I'm… Um… sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," I stutter, embarrassed.

"You didn't scare me, I just thought of something…" She says.

"Of what?" I answer, curious.

"Never mind. It's not important."

Her eyes are back to normal, so I think it wasn't really important. Her hands reach my jeans and begin to caress the lump. I let out a groan and the familiar warm feeling is again all over my body. But now it's different. When I was in Abnegation and I was around 14 years old, I used to um… self-pleasure. Eventually I never stopped, I was used to do it at least once a week in the school's bathroom after school when even the teachers had left. I first experienced that kind of feeling there. But it was to comfort me from the pain that I had to live with. It allowed me to forget all my problems. I had no family. My dad never supported me. Thank God I didn't do anything worse. Now, it's all about making Tris happy. She takes my jeans off and continues to touch my member through my boxers. I feel a fire light inside of me. Desire and fear mixed together. What if I mess it up? What if I hurt her? That's also where we usually stop. We've never seen each other naked, and I don't mind about that at all. I kiss the three ravens that fly, and will always fly on her chest. She moans and I feel her nails scratching my back.

"Sorry," she whispers.

"That's okay," I say.

She touches my completely erect member again and starts to peel off the last item of clothing I have on me. I stop her.

"Tris, are you sure about that?" I ask, looking deeply in her eyes.

"I am. Can we just uh… go under the blanket?"

"Of course. No problem." I answer. My voice is shaking a bit; I can't hide that I am nervous, too.

My fingers fiddle with the clasp of her bra. As I am caressing her cheek with my right hand, I undo the clasp with my left hand. I succeed at the first try.

"Have you been practicing, Tobias?" she says, moaning my name.

"I guess so," I say when I take off her bra. "Please say my name, I love it. It encourages me and then I know what you like and what you don't like. And please tell me when I hurt you," I add. My voice is shaking, but I don't care, she knows I'm a virgin.

"B-but then tell me when I do uh… something you don't l-like, too…" she whispers very nervously.

As an answer, I kiss her right breast while cupping her left one with my hand. She groans in delight and starts to breath heavily. "Tobias," she whispers.

I kiss her breast harder.

"Tobias!" she says louder.

I come up and kiss her on her mouth. Then on her jaw, forehead, cheek, earlobe, nose- everywhere I can reach. After that, I kiss her harder on her lips and slide my right hand on her tummy.

"You okay with it? You okay if I take them off?" I pant into her ear.

"Mmmhh" she moans.

I take her panties slowly off and touch her entrance. God, she's so wet! I feel the firework lighting up inside again. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. _Take it slow, Tobias. Take it slow for Tris. _

I slide a finger inside of her and she moans immediately. First, I move it very slowly, but then I start to do it faster.

"Tobias! Tobias!" she pants my name. Another two fingers join the first one and she is almost screaming my name. We have to keep in quiet, even though our hiding place is at least ten meters apart from Wilson's office. I push my fingers as far as I can and then take them slowly out.

"C-can I t-try something?" she pants and flips us so that she's sitting on the top of me.

I look at her with surprise. "Sure."

She takes my manhood in her hand and starts to pump up and down. It feels so good.

"Oh God, Tris," I groan.

She slows down. She slows so painfully down.

"Are you teasing me, Tris?" I say, catching my breath.

"No," she smiles and starts to move faster. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

She pumps faster and faster until I feel that I'm coming.

"T-Tris…" I start. "I'm close… I'm really close."

She answers with a smirk.

And then I come. I shake and groan loudly. I feel some liquid on my legs, but it's mostly on Tris's hands. I can't describe the feeling… It's just amazing.

"I'm sorry-" I start.

"No worries! I'm just going to go wash my hands." She answers and gets up. The bathroom is just next to the bedroom. I hear the sound of the water and just a few seconds later I see her coming back.

**TRIS**

I go back to bed. What I've experienced today is amazing. I could never feel that way in Abnegation. What a good thing that I chose Dauntless. It still feels weird that I can walk around totally naked so I cover my breasts. I notice Tobias's hungry eyes staring at me.

"You don't have to hide, Tris. You're beautiful," he says as I sit on the bed.

He pulls me down so that he can be on the top.

"Are you still warm and ready?" he asks to be sure.

I nod. I've been waiting for this since I knew how kids are 'made'

"Okay," he whispers and sits up. He opens the drawer of the nightstand and takes out a small tube and pours out gel on his palm.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm using lubricant to make it easier and less painful for you," he answers as he runs his palm along his length.

The reality hits me in the face. I'm going to lose my virginity today.

"I love you so much," I say as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"I love you too," he answers. He wipes my tear away. "But don't cry."

He comes on the top of me and positions himself in front of my entrance.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ready." I whisper.

He pushes his member slowly inside of me. Pain. So much pain. His member is huge. I press my fingers on his back and close my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Tobias says. "I didn't want to hurt you."

We stay like this for a minute. When the pain starts to fade away, I nod him. He can continue. He moves really slowly until his entire member is inside of me. The pleasure starts to beat the pain. He moves slowly out.

"Are you okay?" he checks.

"Better than ever," I smile.

He pushes in again; this time a little faster. He pulls halfway out, and then pushes back in. He starts moving faster and I moan his name.

"Tobias… Gosh Tobias!" I moan

"Oh my God, Tris! T-Tris! Mmhh…" he groans in return.

"Mmmmhh…" I moan again.

I feel a warm sensation building up inside of me. Like someone has lit a fire. Suddenly, I feel a warm liquid coming out of me and I realized that it's my first orgasm. At the same time, I feel another liquid inside of me. It's Tobias's. We both shake. He pulls out of me and caresses my hair.

"You were amazing," he says.

"You were more," I say.

**Yes, this chapter was more than 2000 words and you've reach the end! Congrats! Now, let me know how you liked it: review, favourite and follow my story! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
